The Song in the Locket
by barbarellashock
Summary: It is Jamie's 5th year at Hogwarts. At first things start out complicated enough, when she finds out she likes 2 guys. When a mysterious locket comes into her possession, that may hold the key to the problems at Hogwarts, Jamie has to act fast, or suffer.
1. Back to Hogwarts

****

The Song in the Locket

Chapter 1: Back to Hogwarts

  
It was Jamie's 5th year at Hogwarts. Jamie was a tall, slender girl, about 5'5 with blonde hair and bright green eyes. All through her life at Hogwarts she had been an unknown. She had a small group of friends, and she liked it that way, although sometimes she did get a longing to be in the limelight, to have everyone know her name, to have all of the guys like her. But that was only sometimes. She was Jamie Holland Snow, and she was just fine with that.   
  
Jamie woke up to the sound of her mother's voice, calling "Jamie! Get up, you have to get ready for school!"  
  
"All right, all right," Jamie said sleepily. She rolled over and closed her eyes again.  
  
"I mean NOW, Jamie! You're going to be late for the train!" "I said OK!" yelled Jamie, very annoyed.   
  
She slowly stuck one foot out from under the covers. The coldness of her room bit her leg and she quickly withdrew it. 

"Jamie, don't you think about getting back in bed!" called her mother, "I know what you do!" "Fine!" grumbled Jamie as she stuck her foot out again. This time the cold was bearable.   
  
Jamie slowly made her way to the bathroom, enjoying the seconds when she passed by a window with the sun streaming through. As she walked along, she began humming a song. She had no clue where it came from. "Wow, that's a good one," Jamie said and made a note to remember it.   
  
As she entered the bathroom she looked in the mirror. Jamie looked at herself, at the girl she was, at the woman she would become. She thought about how over the summer, all of her friends had gotten into relationships except her. How all of her friends' parents were together, except hers. She looked at the few little freckles on her nose and at her bright green eyes that shone in the sunlight. Jamie wondered what would happen this year, who she would meet and what she would do. All of these thoughts ran through her head as she brushed her teeth.   
  
"Jamie, hurry up! The train leaves in an hour. You know how traffic is," her mother yelled again. "Yes mother!" Jamie grumbled as she finished brushing her teeth and ran down the stairs.   
  
Jamie soon arrived at the train station, said goodbye to her mom, and ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Here she was again, platform 9 and 3/4. Jamie headed towards the train. All around her, children were laughing, and parents were saying goodbye. Everyone was getting ready for another school year.   
  
Jamie felt left out, almost isolated, as if she was watching everything from inside a glass box. It was kind of an eerie feeling. She began to board the train when she felt a soft tap on her left shoulder. It was Harry Potter.   
  
Jamie felt her face flush as she turned around to look him in the eyes. Oh, those emerald green eyes! Harry's jet-black hair was hanging messy, like it always did. He had a pair of jeans on and a regular t-shirt, that looked three sizes too big for him. It came from Dudley, no doubt. Most of Harry's regular clothes did. She looked up at his forehead, and saw the scar, the famous lightning shaped scar. Harry got that scar from Voldemort, an evil wizard. He was the boy who lived. That title would remain with him the rest of his life. Jamie felt herself melt.   
  
"Hey Jamie, nice seeing you again." "You too Harry," was all Jamie managed to say. Then Harry smiled. Jamie quickly turned around and ran inside the train, not looking back at Harry once. She was afraid he would notice that her face had turned a nice bright shade of red.   
  
Jamie walked along the familiar corridors in the train until she found the compartment where her friends where sitting, Marisa, Robbin, and Cici. She felt a little better when she sat down next to them. She looked outside the window to see the last few students getting on the train. Then it lurched forward and headed out of the station.  
  
"So, Jamie, how was your summer?" asked Cici, not sounding very interested. "Oh, you know, OK." said Jamie. Then she looked at Cici, and almost laughed out loud. Cici was staring at Jamie with her big blue eyes, and the look on her face was as plain as daylight: _Ask me how my summer was! Ask me!_ Cici looked almost like a puppy begging her master for a treat. But Jamie wasn't in a good mood. She had run away from a perfect opportunity to talk to Harry. And besides, she didn't feel like listening to Cici talk on and on. So instead, Jamie kept silent, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, after about 10 seconds Cici burst out loud, "Well my summer was _very_ interesting. See, I met Mark and…" _Oh great! _thought Jamie_, Now she'll talk forever!_ Instead of listening Jamie leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes as the train slowly pulled towards Hogwarts.   
  
Half awake, half asleep, Jamie let her mind wander. The first thing she thought about was Harry. She had talked to him a little during school, but had never really gotten close to him, like Ron and Hermione were. It did feel nice, though, when he noticed her and all. Maybe this year she would get to hang out with them, do exciting things. Then for a second, she thought _'Maybe even more...' _but a loud bump brought Jamie back to reality.   
  
"What was that?" asked Jamie. "Oh, the train just ran over a bump or something," said Cici, before returning to her story. 

"Cici, can you please shut up, you are giving me a headache! And besides, no one really cares about Mark!" snapped Jamie.  
  
At this Cici stopped. Her mouth was hanging open, and she tried to make some words but none came out. Instead she just looked like a fish. Then she closed her mouth and glared at Jamie. But Jamie only leered back and quipped , "Thank you Cici." All of a sudden, Robbin piped up, hoping to end the fight before it started. "Hey guys, we should get our robes on. We're almost there." All of the girls nodded and stood up to get their stuff. Cici glared at Jamie and wouldn't say a word to her the rest of the way there.   
  
When Jamie stepped off the train she was swept in a wave of kids. Everyone was calling out, trying to find their friends, and get themselves ready. Then a loud voice rose up above all the rest. "First years! First years over here!! Follow me!" Jamie looked up. It was Hagrid, Hogwart's gamekeeper. Jamie watched as a flock of kids, half her height, with scared and excited faces, rushed towards the gigantic man. Jamie smiled, remembering her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Jamie made her way to the horseless carriages, crawled in one, and laid back as they pulled out of Hogsmeade and headed towards Hogwarts castle. 

Jamie could see Hogwarts up ahead as the carriages bounced along. The great towers loomed dark and mysterious, and the many lighted windows could be seen clearly through the night. Over to Jamie's left she saw the lake, and if she squinted her eyes she could just see the water rippling and the huge tentacles of the squid looming slightly above the water. Jamie remembered the tournament last year, all the three tasks, leading up to….. But she couldn't think about it at the moment. Instead she focused her mind on food as the carriages pulled up to the castle gates.   
  
When Jamie entered through the big doors, she was by herself. Cici had convinced Marisa and Robbin to come with her, telling them "Jamie will catch up." Cici was still mad at Jamie. That was the way it always was. Jamie and Cici fought, Robbin was a peace keeper and Marisa just followed whoever looked more in charge. Jamie knew Cici would forget about the whole thing in a few days. Then Jamie began to giggle, remembering the look on the Cici's face when she told her to shut up. To tell the truth, Jamie was glad she was alone. She was also very annoyed with Cici and was glad she didn't have to look at her, or listen to her.   
  
The Great Hall looked splendid, as usual. As Jamie walked in she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. As always, it was enchanted to look like the night sky, and tiny, sparkling stars could be seen everywhere. It was a clear night. When Jamie took her eyes off of the ceiling she saw Harry standing right in front of her. 

"Hey Jamie, want to come sit with me?" he said. "Uh, sure" said Jamie. _Yes! _she thought, catching herself before she jumped into the air. _Guess this day isn't so bad after all._  
  
"Hello Jamie" said Hermione brightly as she saw her coming to the Gryffindor table. "Hey Hermione" Jamie said as she sat down between her and Harry. Hermione had grown a little over the summer, and she had also managed to tame her bushy brown hair using the gel. Her front teeth had been normal size ever since the incident last year when Draco Malfoy had tried to curse Harry but hit her instead. 

Jamie could easily find Ron, with his flaming red hair and all of his freckles it was hard to miss him. Ron was still his tall thin self, and it looked like he was wearing one of Percy's old school robes. The Weasley's weren't very well off, and hand-me-downs were all they could afford. 

"So how was your summer Jamie" ask Ron as a loud grumble rose up from his stomach. 

"Uh, fine" said Jamie, lying, and sounding like it.

"Well that's good" said Ron, "I hope they hurry up, im starved" Harry and Hermione, however, exchanged glances and look doubtfully at Jamie. 

The first years came bursting into the room right as Ron finished the word starved. All of them looked around in awe at the great hall and all of the students. 

Professor McGonagall was at the lead, the sorting hat in her hands. She placed it on a stool and the sorting hat sang its song, which was completely different from last year. 

Professor McGonagall then took out a large piece of parchment and called out the first name "Anson, Olivia!" A small girl walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her head "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted immediately.

"Belle, Frita!"…… "Ravenclaw!"

"Bunt, Henry!" ……. "Slytherin!"

"Cowell, Robert!"…….. "Gryffindor!"

Each child took longer than the last, until finally the sorting was done and everyone was in their proper houses. Then the food appeared on their plates in great abundance. 

Everyone began to dig in, except Jamie. First she looked down the table, at her so-called 'friends', who left her. They didn't look like they were missing anything. They were happy as always. 

_Well, _Jamie thought, _I don't need them, they are bad friends anyways. _But that didn't make her feel better. 

Once Jamie was done glowering at her friends she looked across the hall, at the blonde haired, gray eyed Malfoy. He was also the rude, inconsiderate, unfeeling, uncaring, cold Malfoy. But Jamie looked at him, and for a second she thought she saw something else. _He must have feelings, _she thought. _He can't be exactly like his father._ _And besides, he is pretty handsome… No!_ Jamie slapped her forehead. _I cant like two guys. _

"Hey Jamie, why did you slap your forehead?" asked Ron, stuffing his face with a bit of mashed potatoes. "Oh, it was nothing" said Jamie, silently cursing herself, _Why did I do that for everyone to see? Ok Jamie, now you are really losing it! Just calm down. _

Maybe he was like his father, but Jamie was going to find out. Then Draco looked at her and she quickly glanced away, hoping that he didn't notice her staring. 

After many minutes of thought Jamie started to fill her plate with the delicious food, even though she didn't have much of an appetite. 

Once the feast ended the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up to say his few words of welcome. He had been silent before, and now he stood up, his eyes sparkling, taking in all of the new faces, as well as the old. His robes were blue with sparkling stars all over them, or at least that's what Jamie saw. Dumbledore smiled and waited for the hall to quiet down. 

"Welcome to a new school year, everyone" he said smiling. "I see you all were hungry." A loud cheer rose up in the halls. 

Jamie looked around, she saw everyone had a smile on their faces, that is, except one boy, Neville Longbottom. He was just standing there, with a blank expression on his face. Jamie thought it was a bit weird, but was suddenly distracted by someone grabbing hold of her right shoulder, breaking her concentration.

Harry was leaning on Jamie, his hand on his forehead. 

"Harry, what's wrong" Jamie whispered, feeling a little scared. She looked at Harry's face, his expression was pure pain. 

"Harry!" Jamie gasped. But Harry just stood there leaning on her shoulder and panting, clutching his scar. 

"Well hopefully now your stomachs are filled, and you will get a good nights sleep," shouted Dumbledore.

Jamie looked over at Neville, again, at his blank expression. _That isn't Nev_ille, she thought, _It couldn't be!_ _But who, or what, was it? _

Jamie looked up at Harry with a worried expression on her face, his hand was still tight on his forehead. 

"Harry, what's wrong!" said Jamie, in a little more than a whisper.

"Nothing" said Harry, finally feeling the pain diminish. Jamie was about to open her mouth, but he motioned her to be quiet. "I don't want them to worry," he said, "It's nothing." He stood up, with beads of sweat covering his face.

"Once again, I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is out of bounds," Dumbledore smiled, and his eyes wandered the room. He stopped at Harry, who appeared as if he had been through a big ordeal. 

"Now, on a more serious note" said Dumbledore, his eyes still fixed on Harry. "Voldemort is back again, as I have told you before." Everyone in the hall, except for Harry, Hermione, Jamie, Draco and the teachers, flinched at the name. Many of the students looked deathly white. 

"It pains me to tell you, but you are all old enough, and smart enough, I believe, to handle this information." He paused for second, then continued "Last year he took one of our students, Cedric Diggorey." Many of the students looked at the floor remembering Cedric. He didn't deserve to die. Harry shuddered at mention of what happened last year. 

Dumbledore seemed to notice the fear that was building up in the room because then he added, "You are safe here, and as long as you follow the rules everything will be fine"

Jamie looked over at Neville again, the blank expression was gone, however, Neville looked extremely tired, like he was about to collapse. Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead. Jamie sat there, trying to think about what just went on. 

"I wish you all a happy new school year, and a good night's sleep. Can the Prefects please lead their houses back to the dormitories? I will see you all tomorrow."

Everyone stood up and began heading towards the door. Jamie pulled back until she was next to Harry.

"Harry, what happened in there?" "Nothing. I told you before," was the only answer she got. "But, it looked like your scar was hurting, and when your scar hurts that usually means…" Jamie's voice trailed off, hoping she wouldn't have to continue. 

"Look, Im fine, OK! You don't have to worry about me, I just need some sleep," Harry snapped. Then he sped up leaving Jamie behind him. 

"Aw, Potter and Snow in their first fight" came a cold voice from behind Jamie. She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. Draco Malfoy. 

"Shut up Malfoy, you don't know anything so keep out of it!" screamed Jamie, now really annoyed. First one boy she liked hated her, and now the second was being a jerk to her. She didn't know how much longer she could hold her temper. 

"Snow, why were you staring at me during dinner? Is Potter beginning to bore you?" Malfoy sneered at Jamie. "I wasn't staring at _you _Malfoy. Who would want to anyway?" said Jamie, her face turning red. Then she spun around and ran out of the great hall, not looking behind her. 

Jamie ran up the many staircases, skipping the trick ones, and came to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. The portrait of the fat lady was still in place. The rest of the Gryffindor house was still outside and the prefects were telling everyone the new password. 

"Jellybeans" one of them shouted and the portrait swung open to reveal the common room, looking the same as always. 

Most of the students headed upstairs, but Jamie knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. Instead she sat down on the couch closest to the fire and stared into it. 

Jamie didn't realize Harry had come to sit next to her until about 5 minutes after he was there.

"Hey Jamie" said Harry. "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. It's just….when those things happen to me I get very tense, you know? And sometimes its hard…well…"

Jamie looked up at Harry. He seemed very sympathetic. "I know I scared you back there, and I'm sorry for that," he said.

"Im fine Harry, believe me." Jamie said, almost defensively. She didn't want him thinking she was some weak little girl. 

"Well, I was just making sure. So, are we still friends?"

Jamie and Harry's eyes met, and they sat there for a good 5 minutes before Jamie said "Of course we are"

Harry smiled "Good" and he bent over to hug Jamie. Jamie felt like she could be in his arms forever, and the hug ended all too quickly for her. 

"Well, goodnight Jamie, I'm going to head up to bed," said Harry. "Goodnight Harry," Jamie smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow" Harry turned around and walked up the stairs. Jamie felt a lot better now. 

Jamie stood up and was about to head off to bed when she heard someone say "Hey Jamie, I have something to show you, come over here"

The voice frightened her. She thought all of the students had gone to bed. However she slowly turned around to see a dark shape sitting on the couch behind her.

"Neville?" Jamie said in total shock. 

A/N: So, what do you think? Please R/R! If I don't get a lot of reviews I might not write another chapter. But then again… I probably will, because I love writing :D. Thank you for reading my story ;)


	2. The Locket, and the Potions Assignment

So sorry this one took so long to get out. Its just a lot has been going on right now. I promise the 3 one will be much quicker.

lol, I forgot the disclaimer last time. Here it is (incase ya'll missed it) ;) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (except Jamie and all of her little friends) yet…………. Mwahahahahahaha, Mwhahahahahahaha!! Mwa.. *cough* *hack* *cough* Just read the story!

A/N: I decided to put those little stars there, to separate scenes, you know, to make it easier J Tell me if you want them or not.

**********************************************

The Song in the Locket

Chapter 2: The Locket and the Potions Assignment

Jamie woke up early the next morning. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the window. It was dawn, and the sun was just rising. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange and yellow, with a hint of purple mixed in. Everything was so tranquil and calm. For a minute Jamie was speechless as she stared off into the horizon.

Then memories of the night before came flooding back to her…everything that had happened in the Great Hall, the talk with Harry, and the eerie blank expression on Neville's face.

"Neville," Jamie whispered. She remembered what had happened last night in the common room, how he had called her over. The vision was still vivid in her memory.

"Jamie, I want to give you something" he had said. But the voice was cold, not the warm, often forgetful voice Neville usually had.

"Why?" Jamie remembered asking.

"Just look" He urged her, and pulled a silver locket out of his pocket. 

Jamie had to admit, it was beautiful, especially the way it glistened in the firelight. It seemed to be giving off its own iridescent glow. It was perfect. There was a shimmering ruby in the center of the locket, and there didn't seem to be any flaws at all. It was truly a piece of art. 

But Jamie felt a coldness about it. Something evil. Yet she couldn't resist. She felt her hand go forward involuntarily, without her consent. She wanted to stop it, to ask some questions, but she couldn't open her mouth. Her resistance was futile. All that she could move was her hand. Then she grasped the locket and quickly put it around her neck. 

Everything that happened last night seemed so surreal. She didn't even know how she had gotten into bed. The last thing she remembered was hearing muffled cries coming from the boys' Dormitory. 

Jamie put her hand around her neck as she stared out into the forbidden forest. The sun was almost up now. She felt the thin silver chain. She ran her fingers down the chain, till she came to the locket itself. It was ice cold. And yet, it also felt smooth and perfect to Jamie, despite the shiver that ran down her spine as she touched it. And that red ruby! Jamie stared at it, transfixed. She couldn't pull her eyes away, but she didn't really want to. She was lost inside that ruby.

_I wonder what's inside of it, _thought Jamie, almost falling into a trance. She reached toward the clasp when a small, tired voice rose up. 

"Jamie, what are you doing up so early?" It was Ginny Weasly. 

"Oh, nothing" responded Jamie, quickly hiding the locket under her nightgown. "Just watching the sunrise."

"You're crazy" Ginny muttered sleepily. About five seconds later Jamie heard Ginny's soft snoring. Jamie decided to get back into bed.

************************************** ß (little stars :P)

The next time Jamie awoke, she realized she had overslept. All of the other girls were out of the dormitory. They had gone down to breakfast, and Jamie was all alone. 

Smart move--and on the first day of school!, Jamie thought to herself as she hurriedly put her clothes on and rushed down the stairs and out of the common room. 

"You know you are late!" called the fat lady in the portrait. 

"Don't remind me" yelled Jamie as she turned the corner. The locket was still around her neck. 

Jamie charged blindly down the stairs, skipping a few steps every so often. She had been down this passage so many times she could make it to the Great Hall blindfolded. 

The paintings were all in place. Many of them stared at Jamie with a disapproving look on their faces. It was as if they were saying, _Look at that little girl! She is late, on the first day of school!_

She tried her best to ignore them. _Almost there,_ she thought as she reached the final flight of steps. Then one picture caught her eye. It was a picture of a graveyard, in the middle of a forest, and if you looked really hard, you could see a person in the background, a girl. Jamie stopped for a second and stared. She had never seen this one before. Then the girl walked forward, and pulled out a locket, and opened it. A blinding light filled the picture. Jamie put her hands over her eyes. The light was so bright she couldn't see, and backed down the stars, not looking where she was going. "UGGGG_!!" _Screamed Jamie. She had fallen right into a trick step. "Now you will miss breakfast for sure!" she yelled at herself, and tried to yank her leg out of the floor. 

It was no use, no matter how hard Jamie tried, her leg wouldn't budge. 

"Hmmm, interesting place Snow has gotten herself into," a voice snickered. It was Draco, and the smirk on his face was huge. 

"How very kind of you, can you at least help me out?!" yelled Jamie, her temper rising. 

"Why should I? It's very amusing just to watch you," Draco laughed. "If only the whole school were her to see you!" 

"Malfoy!" Jamie screamed, completely losing it. No matter how handsome he was, he was still a total jerk. "Just help me out!"

"What's in it for me?" asked Draco, absolutely loving the situation. 

"You know what? I don't need your help! I can get out myself!" Jamie yelled. She wasn't going to put up with his bullshit anymore, and she _wasn'_t going to give him anything.

Draco just leaned against the wall smirking, seeming to enjoy Jamie's suffering. 

Jamie tried as hard as she could to get out, glaring at Draco as she pulled clumsily. 

"You're pathetic!" sneered Draco as he sauntered over to Jamie. "The trick is to stop struggling." 

"Oh" said Jamie, as she stopped trying to pull her leg. The step loosened its grip and Jamie was able to slip her leg out. 

"Uh, thank you," said Jamie turning around to face Draco. _He is SO good looking, _thought Jamie, completely forgetting that five minutes ago he had stood there laughing at her. 

What am I thinking! Jamie yelled at herself.

"Yah, right," said Draco as he turned and walked up the stairs, leaving Jamie alone in the hallway. Jamie felt her face heat up again. 

Why does he have to be so mean! I don't see why anyone could ever like him. Why do I have to like him! Jamie yelled at herself again. Then she made a pact with herself not to like him anymore. But lasted about one minute. 

Jamie was about to go, when all of a sudden, she remembered the picture. She spun around, but was gone! In its place hung a picture of a garden, in which a well dressed gentleman sat drinking tea. 

That's funny, thought Jamie as she turned back around. Then she shrugged and headed off to the Great Hall, forgetting the picture and her locket for the time being. Her hunger overwhelmed her sense of curiosity. 

**************************************

When Jamie entered the Great Hall there was the usual chatter. _Good, at least im not late, _thought Jamie as she headed in the direction of the Gryffindor table. 

Cici, Robbin, and Marisa were sitting on the far end of the table. _Might as well patch things up, _said Jamie as she headed in their direction. 

"Well well, look who's back." said Cici smirking.

"Hey Jamie, care to join us?" added Robbin quickly, feeling the tension build up between Cici and Jamie. Obviously Cici hadn't forgotten about the other day on the train. 

"So, what happened last night?" asked Marisa, as Jamie sat down next to them. All of the girls knew Jamie had a crush on Harry. She had since the first year of school. And when they saw that she had gone to sit with him last night, all of them were pretty happy for her, with the exception of Cici of course. 

Jamie felt her whole body heat up, as she thought for a second that Marisa was asking about Neville, and the locket. 

"I mean with Harry, at dinner," Marisa said, like she was pointing out the obvious. 

"Oh" said Jamie, feeling stupid thinking that anyone knew about the locket. _After all, I was the only one down there, _Jamie reassured herself. 

"Nothing. We didn't really talk much. Can we eat please? I'm _really_ hungry," said Jamie trying to get everyone off of the subject. 

"What ever you want, my _queen_" said Cici, through gritted teeth. "Would you like a foot rub with that?" 

"Just shut up" said Jamie, and she said no more for the rest of breakfast. 

As Jamie was eating she noticed that Neville wasn't down in the Great Hall. _That's interesting, _shethought. _Wait a minute! Why was Draco heading up the stairs? Isn't his common room in the dungeons?_ The obvious dawned on her, but she was too worried about Neville, and the locket, to think about that much right now. _Why wasn't Neville down here?_

Suddenly she had a strong urge to grab the locket and open it. _Not in front of all of these people!_ Jamie told herself, trying to fight the urge. Slowly her hand reached down and grabbed the ice cold necklace.

"Well, I'm done with breakfast, what about you guys?" said Cici standing up. 

Jamie quickly withdrew her hand. She was saved…for time being.…

"Uh…yeah, I'm done," said Jamie, "Lets go up to our dormitory to get our books, shall we?" Jamie welcomed the diversion. At least now she had something else to think about. 

**************************************

Her first class, History of Magic, wasn't very interesting. But then again, that class was _never_ interesting. All they did was take notes, and listen to Professor Binn's annoying, and boring lectures. 

Jamie looked at her schedule as she was leaving the classroom. Her next class was Potions. _Oh great! _she thought, as she headed towards the dungeons, _Potions with Slytherin, again_! All of the Gryffindors had pretty much accepted their fate; they were doomed to have Potions with Slytherin _forever_, and this year was no different. 

********************************

"Welcome back, students," called out Professor Snape coldly as he stood at his desk, waiting for the talk to settle down. His beady eyes darted around the room suspiciously. 

Yup, still the same old Snape, Jamie thought as she set her things down. Out of all of her classes, this was Jamie's _least _favorite. Probably because of Snape and the sour way he treated all of the Gryffindor students, especially Harry. 

Jamie had in fact been pretty interested in Potions before she came to Hogwarts. She remembered when she was really young, her father used to make special concoctions with her. He was a scientist, and worked specifically with potions. Jamie always enjoyed spending time with him, but these times were rare. He always seemed to be at work. And when he wasn't working, he was fighting with Jamie's mother. The rare moments that Jamie got to spend with her father were precious, but they never seemed to last very long. Before she knew it he was back at work again, and she was all alone. 

Then her parents split up, and this came at a particularly horrible time for Jamie. She was just getting ready for her first year at Hogwarts, and she had a new baby brother as well. Jamie had tried to look at this on the bright side: Now that her parents were separating, she should get to see her father more. _And_, her parents wouldn't be fighting. That was one of Jamie's gifts, she always seemed to find a way to look on the bright side of things. 

But then one day, a couple of months after they split up, Jamie's father disappeared without a trace. Jamie shuddered remembering. Some of the best witches and wizards had joined the hunt to find him, but with no success. Jamie was devastated. Now she would never get to spend time with her father. But she still believed that he was out there somewhere, and that one day he would come home. That had happened almost 5 years ago…

"Are we finished, Ms. Snow? Or would you like us to wait a little longer for you?" came the cold, taunting voice of Professor Snape. Jamie snapped back to reality with a dumbfounded look on her face. 

"Perhaps we should return our thoughts to the lesson?" sneered Snape, his dark eyes glittering. Obviously Jamie was his first victim of the day, and he was getting much enjoyment out of the situation. 

"Yes Professor," Jamie said through gritted teeth. _Man! Not even a little sympathy from this guy!_ she thought as she returned her attention to the front of the class. 

"Before I was interrupted…" Snape began, turning his gaze to the blonde haired girl sitting in the back of the class. Jamie blushed, she was not one who liked to be noticed, especially by a classroom full of her peers, "…I was going to tell you about a project I am assigning." Snape took a second to glower around the room at the unhappy faces of his students. "I thought it would be a nice way to start off the new year" he sneered, smiling crookedly. 

"Now, this will be a big research project, and I will pair each of you up. You will find all of the information you need outside of class, and I will provide some ingredients for you to make your potions. The rest, you must find on you own." 

Jamie groaned. Already she had a big project to do, on the first day of school!

"You will first make a growing potion. After that is done you will make a shrinking one. The third potion you will make is a transforming potion. If made properly, this will cause you to turn into the animal of your choice" Snape immediately turned his gaze to Neville. 

It wasn't until now that Jamie realized Neville was in the room. She didn't even notice him in the History of Magic class. He looked pale and skinny, and very tired. He also looked like he hadn't had anything to eat in a while. He was sitting quietly in the back of the room tying not to be noticed, or, it seemed to Jamie, trying not to be noticed by _her_. He was avoiding her as much as possible. Neville kept his gaze low, on the floor. It seemed like he was hiding something. 

"After your potions are properly brewed, you will combine two of them together (which two, I will not tell you) to create a levitating potion. When you are finished with the project, you will test the combined potion on yourself. I suggest that you get the combination correct the first time. I would rather not discuss the horrible outcomes I have seen because of people mixing the wrong potions together," said Snape gleefully. 

Snape then took out a piece of parchment and looked at it. "I will now assign your partners. These pairings are final" 

A dead silence filled the room as Snape began reading off the names. 

"Hermione Granger with Pansy Parkinson" Snape began. 

Hermione looked horrified. Then she suddenly raised her hands. Jamie didn't know where Hermione's burst of bravery had come from, but it was certainly there, and at a bad time too.

"What is it Ms. Granger?" Snape snapped, looking very annoyed. 

"Don't you think there's been a mistake?" Hermione asked bravely. "Shouldn't I be paired with a Gryffindor or something?"

"No Ms. Granger, there is no mistake. Weren't you listening before? I said that the partners are final. Is there anything else you wish to waste class time with?" retorted Snape. He didn't wait for a reply, because he was sure he was going to get one. Instead he looked back at the list and read off a couple more names. 

"Harry Potter with Lavender Brown" Snape read out loud. 

Jamie didn't look too happy. This would have been a perfect opportunity to spend time alone with Harry. 

A few more names were read, but Jamie didn't pay much attention. After a little while she heard her name and perked up her ears so she could here her partner. 

"Jamie Snow with Draco Malfoy." The words echoed and reverberated off of the walls, and for the first few seconds Jamie was silent, letting them repeat over and over in her head. Then she came to, with the shocking realization: 

I am partnered with Draco Malfoy?!!!

A/N: I think I have a thing for cliffies. Sorry :p. So what did you think? Sorry again for how long it took me to come out with this. The 3rd one will be much quicker, seeing as I already have most of it written down. I worked on the dialogue didn't I. Please tell me if I did a better job.

Bassplayi: that was very nice, thank you so much, you are too kind. I'll try to do more of those sudden endings for ya ;)

Excillian: I worked on the dialogue this chapter. J Thanks for the tip. Also, I mentioned before that Jamie and Harry had talked a little in the previous years. So they are on friendly terms. But who knows…. He may have a little thing for her. Lets see how this turns out shall we? :p. Glad you could finally read it, I was waiting for your response. 

Ducklinghead: Wow, im very flattered J . I daresay I don't deserve it. I could never match J.K. Rowling's skills, but thank you so much! And you should try reading the books, please don't judge the story by the movie, the movies are horrible! You will see, if you read the books…

Angel Graphite: Glad you like Jamie, and my original characters. I worked hard to make them seem as real as I could. Its nice to know that I did a good job. O, I didn't really tell you, I could change the plot at any second : ). So you actually never know what is coming next. Great site btw ;)

Thanks to all of my reviewers, and I hope to have plenty more in the future. Now, you see that little box down there? Yah, the one that says submit review? Well, you need to click on it, then, tell me what you think! Isn't that great! I know it is. I love reviews!


	3. Opening the Locket

Hallo everybody J . When I went to dinner I got the writing bug real bad. I had to put both of my hands under my knees, and bounce my feet to keep from screaming. I needed to write really badly. Lol. So when we went home I rushed to my computer and typed this whole thing up for ya. Hope ya like ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing (except Jamie and her little friends). Oh and I also own the plot. *does a little plot owning dance* (please put in your own music as I dance around all crazy like for your enjoyment.) YOU CANT SUE ME, HA!

Summary, cause it cuts it out when you readin it in the other place ;): First things start out complicated enough when Jamie finds out she likes two guys. But when a mysterious locket comes into her possession that may hold the key to the disappearing students at Hogwarts, Jamie has to act fast, or suffer horrible consequences. 

For this chapter I tried to bring the action part as well as the romance into deepyness (don't you just love my words J ) of plot world. So now it gets all, special and stuff. J . Oh just read the story, you'll see what I mean! 

********************************************************

The Song in the Locket

Opening the Locket

"Malfoy, of all people!" Ron said in disgust. 

When potions class was over Jamie was still thinking about those few words, "Jamie Snow with Draco Malfoy." 

She was excited, and scared at the same time. Now she would get to spend time with Draco, and maybe get to see the real him (if there was more behind that all too famous smirk and those gray eyes of his). Jamie never got to spend much time alone with a guy, especially one she liked. However, she had to watch herself. She could (and most likely would) say something stupid.

The rest of her day went by pretty fast. She had talked to Draco a second after class, and he had told her that he got the list of things Professor Snape would provide them. They planned to meet in the library around 8:00 pm. Even then Jamie almost slipped and made herself look like an idiot.

When Jamie was finished with dinner she hurried up to her common room and sat herself down in the most comfortable sofa. She began to finger the locket when Harry, Hermione and Ron came and joined her on the sofa. 

"I'm surprised Snape didn't put Draco with me," Harry said leaning back. "Snape knows how much we hate each other." 

"All I know is, I'm glad I'm not you!" Hermione declared with a sigh of relief as she curled her legs up beneath her and pushed a few stray locks of hair behind her ears.

Jamie hadn't said a word so far. She was too busy thinking about what she was going to say to Draco. 

"Hey guys," came a soft voice from the portrait hole. 

"Hey Gin," they all replied in unison.

Ginny came striding in and set herself down on a chair facing the sofa that her brother and his friends where sitting on. She looked at all of them in turn, smiling exceptionally broad when her eyes rested on Harry. Then she blushed and averted her eyes to the fire. 

Harry didn't seem to notice, but Jamie sure did. Jamie almost wanted the scream out, "He is mine, so take your eyes off of him!" but thought better of it. Of course, he wasn't _really _hers, but Jamie liked to think so.

"Heard you have a potions project with Malfoy" Ginny said, turning her gaze towards Jamie.

"Yeah," Jamie said. It was the first thing she had said the whole time.

Jamie's voice startled Harry, not in an alarming way, but more as a sort of realization. She sounded troubled, and occupied. The sigh that followed, confirmed Harry's thoughts. He looked over at her. Jamie's blonde hair was hanging down in front of her shoulders, and her green eyes seemed to be fixed on a spot on the wall. Then she bit her lower lip, and Harry rubbed his eyes. He had known her five years, and only considered her a friend. To him she always looked reserved, not unattractive, but not dazzling (like Cho for instance). But now when he looked at her she seemed different. She had definitely grown more beautiful over the summer. She must have grown into herself, and Harry hadn't noticed. Now she seemed stunning as she stared troubled at the spot on the wall.

Harry noticed that the whole time he had been looking at Jamie he hadn't breathed. What was happening to him?!! All of a sudden he had these new feelings for her, ones that he wasn't capable of explaining, even if he tried. It took a great deal of effort, but Harry finally shifted his gaze to Ginny sitting across from him. He sat almost limp, pondering the sensation that had just come over him. 

While Jamie sat gazing at the wall, oblivious to Harry's new feelings towards her, she began to think about Draco. She thought of his blonde hair, which he had decided not to slick back this year, but instead let hang loosely across his forehead, and she thought of his gray eyes…. Then she thought of Harry, and his emerald eyes, (no longer covered by glasses this year, as he had apparently found a way to correct his vision. Jamie assumed this was through magic.) And she thought of Harry's jet black hair. Harry stood there in her mind, smiling his smile--the smile that always made girls sigh affectionately as their minds wandered towards him. Then the image switched to Draco, smirking as he leaned up against a wall.

Jamie's visions were clouded over by a shadow in her mind. The locket appeared dangling before her, and the ruby sparkling in the center, seemed to have grown a set of eyes, eyes that could penetrate through you, and read your every thought. 

She shook her head. These ideas were silly. What kind of a ruby had eyes anyway?!!

"Jamie!" Hermione said loudly. "Come back to Hogwarts!" 

"Huh?" Jamie said drowsily as if she had just woken up.

"We have been calling your name for the past five minutes!" Ron said.

"Oh, sorry," Jamie replied coming out of her daydreaming state.

She looked over at Harry. He looked as if he was running quite a few thoughts of his own. Jamie noticed he was very good looking when he was troubled.

"What time is it guys?" Jamie said standing up. 

"Almost eight I believe" Ginny piped up. She was always very eager to help.

"I should be going then, have to start working on this potions project," Jamie said as she stretched and bent down to get her things together.

"Don't remind me about that project!" Hermione stated with a disgusted look on her face. "I have to work with Pansy!" 

"Oh yeah? Well _I_ have to work with _Goyle_! That's _got_ to be worse!" Ron groaned. "It'll be like talking to a wall," he added. 

Everyone snickered at the comment and Jamie turned to walk to the portrait hole. 

"I'll see you all later," she said as she turned and headed out. 

Harry stared at the portrait hole even after it closed, sighed gently, almost under his breath, and faced his friends again. 

*****************************************************

Jamie walked into the library and headed for the back section. 

"Great! He's late!" Jamie huffed as she threw her things on a table and slumped down in a chair.

She took this time to gaze around the library. Everything was very dim, and many of the books looked like they hadn't been touched in ages. Dust covered all of them and cobwebs could be seen everywhere. As Jamie's gaze moved around the library, she moved her hand up to the locket, without even thinking about it. She delicately fingered it, and then looked down at it. The ruby glistened, even in the dim light. 

_Now is a better time then any,_ Jamie thought to herself as she slowly moved her hand towards the latch. Now she was going to find out what was _really_ inside this locket that drew her to it so. 

'Click' came the rather sudden sound of the locket opening. The sound bounced off the silent walls and reverberated through the books that seriously needed maintenance. The noise sounded odd, like it didn't belong, almost as if it was the first sound in the library for over a hundred years. Jamie sat there gazing at the locket, half expecting it to jump out of her hands. But she was disappointed when she saw nothing, it was empty.

Suddenly a wind rushed past her ears. The library began to fade away to darkness. No one was around, there was not a single sound. Jamie tried to speak but she couldn't. All she could see for miles around was black.

Jamie stood there shivering until she heard something. It was a song. Soft at first, but growing louder and louder until it seemed like the source of the song was right next to her. Jamie swore that it sounded just like the one she was humming to herself as she was walking to the bathroom back at home, before she had left for the train.

The song brought light into the room, like a rising sun. Jamie sat frozen and listened. She couldn't move, even if she had wanted to. The song filled her with a sense bliss, as it slowly drenched the pitch dark room with a golden light.

Just as Jamie began humming the song, a blood curdling scream let out. The song stopped suddenly and the screaming grew louder and louder until Jamie couldn't take it anymore. 

Just as she was about to put her hands over her ears, an enormous ruby appeared before her. Jamie looked into the ruby and saw a pair of dark evil eyes. A wicked laugh rose up, a laugh that seemed to come not from the ruby, but from the room itself. The scream and the laughter grew louder and louder, and Jamie curled into a ball on the floor.

"STOP!!!" she screamed. She doubted it would do any good, but it was worth a try. She felt helpless lying there on the floor, helpless and terrified. 

"Stop!!!" she shouted again with her hands over her ears. She couldn't take it anymore! She thought she was going to die. 

Just as she closed her eyes, though, Jamie felt as if she was being lifted up, away from the screaming and the evil laugh, and those wicked eyes!! A wind rushed past her again and she gasped for breath. 

************************************************************

"What happened!?" Jamie said in a voice much too loud for a library. She lay there for a second, not realizing where she was, or who it was that was holding her. 

Jamie soon realized that she was on the floor, and that her head was placed on someone's lap. She gazed up, dazed.

"Draco?" Jamie managed to say weakly, before coughing and closing her eyes again.

So it was Draco that had helped her! He was the one that pulled her from that insane place. _He had saved her life_! And now he was cradling her head in his lap. Jamie felt safe and warm. She didn't want to move from where she was laying, even though she probably couldn't anyway.

Draco was almost surprised at the use of his first name. Almost no one called him by it. But then again, he was surprised about many of the events that happened that night.

He had come upon Jamie in the back of the library, and she was on the floor grasping something in her hand. Her knuckles were white and beads of sweat covered her face. Draco knew something wasn't right. He had walked into the library expecting to see a stubborn Jamie, not wanting anything to do with him. But instead he found her lying helplessly.

Draco had felt worried, and this was not a usual emotion for a Malfoy. He, himself, was puzzled by it. He was almost uncertain what he felt. But before he could do anything, before he could put on his Malfoy charm, or bring to fore some of his Malfoy instincts, he had raced forward. This time he followed his heart instead of his mind. 

He picked Jamie up and rested her head on his lap. It was the most comfortable place he could find. Then he tried to wake her up but she wouldn't budge. 

Finally she came to and her eyes fluttered open and she gasped for breath. Draco felt relieved. 

Then the impact of what he had just done caught up with him. He had helped Jamie. This went against all of his up-bringing. He hadn't even taken the time to think about what he was going to do. He just did it. Draco knew that if his father ever found out, he would be shamed forever. 

_Too late now, _he thought as he readjusted himself. It was at this point that Jamie had called him by his first name. 

"Are, are you, umm, ok?" Draco asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure why he was here at all. He couldn't believe what he had just done.

It took Jamie a while to answer, but when she did she didn't sound so good.

"Yeah" she said as she coughed again.

"Then you don't suppose you could get up, do you?" Draco said, hoping to gain back what little Malfoy pride he had left.

"Umm, sure" Jamie said as she tried to push herself up. She was too weak and almost fell back, but a warm hand wrapped around her back and held her up. 

"Thanks" Jamie said as she wiped her hand across her forehead.

"So, what exactly happened" Draco finally ventured to ask. He let Jamie lean on him, because she was still to weak to keep herself up. 

"I don't know," Jamie said. She closed her eyes and tried to recapture all that had just happened. She still kept the locket a secret from Draco. 

Draco didn't go further into the subject. He knew it wasn't wise. Somehow he had to regain himself. He couldn't be helping people like this! It wasn't what Malfoy's did. But right now he decided to drop all of his instincts, everything he had learned. He gave in to his heart. He promised himself, though, that it would _NEVER_ happen again.

Jamie tried clumsily to get to her feet, and with the aid of Draco she accomplished this task. Then she looked up at him. Draco had a worried look on his face, mixed with confusion, anger, and almost a scowl. Jamie knew he was trying to resist helping her. That wasn't what Malfoy's were known for. But she had seen enough. There was something else to Draco. She had finally found a way to get through everything into the _real _Malfoy. Jamie wondered how long it would last. 

"I suppose we should get back to our dorms." Draco said. 

"Yes, I guess so" Jamie replied reluctantly. She was going to miss this Draco, because she knew tomorrow he would be back to normal. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with him now.

"But before we go, I want you to promise me two things" Draco said grabbing Jamie's arm lightly. 

"First, you are to tell no one how I helped you. Understand?!" said Draco. 

Jamie nodded. She had no reason to, and besides, she didn't want to know what he would do to her if she did tell. 

"Second, you are going to tell me why you were on the floor in the first place," Draco said, this time a little less forcefully. 

"Whenever you feel ready," he added, seeing the exhausted look on Jamie's face. 

Jamie didn't want to tell him. But then again, she did. It would be nice to have someone to confide in about this. Plus it would be a secret connection she and Draco would have. After much thought Jamie nodded. 

Draco turned to leave when he heard a quiet voice rise up behind him. 

"Thank you" Jamie said. 

Draco nodded once, turned around and walked toward the exit. 

Jaime stood back for a minute watching him go. He had saved her life, and both of them knew it. 

************************************************

Yay! It's done! _Whoop-de-do_! I tried to end this one on a little less of a cliffy, but beware, the next one is going to have an evil cliffy. Evil, I say, EVIL. : ), hehehe… This was a fun chapter to write, hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you to all of my reviewers, I need you guys!

If you have any comments, if I put too much in my chapters, move too fast, too slow, or if you actually like the story (hey, it can happen J ) please please PLEASE tell me! All I want to do is make it better for you guys ;). The next chapter is going to take a little longer, and I'm gonna wait till I get a little more reviews. So if you want to see the next chapter, better start reviewing ;)

One more thing before I go. I would like to thank Excillian for giving me my inspiration to write, and being so kind to me and my story (even though we both know hers is better ;) 

Second I would like to thank my friend Brancey for introducing me to the wonderful world fanfiction.net. 

Now, *takes a necklace out of her pocket* watch the necklace, yesss, follow it back and fourth. You are getting sleepy, very sleepy, now when I snap my fingers you will review this story. *SNAP* 

Now get to reviewing!!! 


	4. One Problem too Many

Disclaimer: Yup, as you all must know I DON'T own this. All of the wonderful characters (with the exception of Jamie and her little friends) belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. Oh yes, but I do own the plot *reminisces about the plot owning dance*. *Grins* hehe, good times, good times. Well then, off to the story, shall we? J  
  
*************************************************  
The Song in the Locket  
  
Chapter 4: One Problem too Many  
  
  
"Missing?!?" Jamie cried out at the information she just received.   
  
"That's right" Lavender responded. Even though she was quiet unnerved about the situation, she still felt a tinge of happiness at knowing something others didn't. This is why she and Parvati had gotten their well deserved titles, the gossip queens.   
  
Jamie, however, wasn't at all happy at the news. It was only the third day back at Hogwarts and things were already going amiss. By now Jamie was almost used to the strange things that happened each year, of course always having to do with Harry. But for something to happen so soon, and to be much more associated with her, this was quite frightening.   
  
"I cant believe it!" Jamie said shaking her head.   
  
The girl that was missing was a Gryffindor. It was her first year, and Jamie tried to recall her face from the first day when the sorting was taking place. She was a nervous girl, very small and pale. Jamie was surprised that this girl belonged to the Anson family. At first the news didn't strike Jamie as important, but then again, Jamie had other things on her mind that night.   
  
The Anson family was a very high and noble blood line. All of the witches and wizards that came from that family were famous aurors, or leaders, or head of something. An Anson had even helped in the search for Jamie's father at one point. Jamie had always imagined the Ansons to be big and strong, and proud, but little Olivia didn't fit this description. Just the same, the news that an Anson was missing from Hogwarts would be big, and Jamie hoped that Lavender was wrong, for Hogwart's sake.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she walked through the door into the girls dormitories.  
  
Even though it was early in the morning, Hermione was in the common room rereading 'Hogwarts, A History' for the millionth time. When she heard all of the noise coming from the girl's dormitory she made it her job to go up and quiet them all down. Typical Hermione behavior.   
  
"Olivia Anson is missing!" cried Lavender.  
  
Jamie watched as the annoyed, mature look on Hermione's face turned to shock, then back to the mature look, as she reasoned the outburst.  
  
"How do you know she is missing?" Hermione asked.   
  
First off, she never really believed anything that Lavender or Parvati had to say. This of course was because they were almost always wrong. Secondly, Lavender had always enjoyed making up some horrible news to tell Hermione, just to see her run around franticly, practically pissing in her pants. Well this time, Hermione Granger wasn't going to fall for it.   
  
"We looked everywhere" Parvati jumped in, cutting Lavender off. Parvati had been standing there the whole time in silence, waiting for her chance to jump into the conversation. Now that she had it, she wasn't going to be silent again.   
  
"She never came back to the common last night. She isn't in her bed, or the bathrooms. Why, we even started looking around the school, but she's nowhere to be found!" Parvati said in distress.  
  
"Hogwarts is a big place. She could be anywhere" Hermione said reassuringly. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions like that."  
  
"Well, think what you want," Lavender said, smiling at Parvati who was standing there with her mouth open ready to speak. She had successfully silenced her.  
  
Despite all that, Hermione couldn't help but be worried once she saw the terrified look on Jamie's face. Maybe this time it wasn't a joke. Maybe Lavender and Parvati were serious! Hermione didn't want to take any chances. She knew the only proper thing to do was tell an authority that maybe someone was missing, or lost in the castle most likely. And if they were playing a trick all along, they would tell her before she went to a teacher anyway.  
  
"I suppose we should tell Professor McGonagall" Hermione said, waiting for the girls faces to crack up in laughter shouting "Ha! She fell for it again, it never gets old"  
  
Instead, she received nods of approval.  
  
So it wasn't a joke! Hermione thought, her whole body suddenly tensing up. All she could do now was tell a teacher, and hope that this was all some big misunderstanding.   
  
Finally beaten, Hermione turned around to leave, with Parvati and Lavender close behind her. Hermione was thinking that by the end of today she would be laughing it off at dinner, after finding Olivia in some obvious place in the castle that Lavender and Parvati hadn't bothered to check. She needed more evidence than the gossip queen's words. But she still wasn't calm.   
  
Hermione had been there for all of Harry's escapades, except of course for last year. She knew that something had to happen this year, no matter how much she dreaded it. Strange things seemed to happen every year ever since Harry had entered Hogwarts, and that was probably no mistake.   
  
A sense of foreboding passed over Hermione and Jamie alike, as they reached the door. Bad things were coming, and there was no way to stop it. Hermione turned around to look at Jamie and a sense of understanding passed between them, followed by an unwelcome shiver. Hermione nodded slightly to Jamie, and passed through the door with Parvati at her tail, chattering away about the situation.   
  
Lavender turned around just as she reached the door and looked back at Jamie.   
  
"You coming with?" she asked.   
  
Jamie shook her head, then added, "I think I'm going to rest up a bit before breakfast." She knew Lavender would demand a reason, so she provided the most plausible one she could think of.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you down in the Great Hall" Lavender said waving. Then she smiled and walked out of the dormitory, leaving Jamie in there alone.   
  
*******************************************************  
  
Jamie waited for the door to close, and the familiar patter of feet to grow ever lighter as the group reached the bottom of the staircase, before she sat down on her bed and sighed. She waited for about 10 seconds to see if anyone was coming back, then quickly took the locket out from under her shirt.   
  
She slowly twisted the metal around in her fingers, examining the piece of art, before she reached behind her back and unlocked the clasp.  
  
It lay still in her hand, almost as if it were alive, but dared not move. This necklace held so much mystery, and so much evil, Jamie thought to herself. The chain dangled over her fingers, giving it the illusion of a snake winding its self over a sea of rocks.   
  
Jamie looked it over, and ran her fingers over the locket itself, careful not to touch the clasp that opened it. When she first held this locket, it had seemed perfect. Smooth to the touch, glistening in the light. Now Jamie felt bumps, and dents. The ruby didn't seem as attractive, and locket itself seemed old, and withered.  
  
There is something wrong with this locket! she said to herself over and over again.   
  
Then it hit her. She knew what she had to do. She didn't want this locket anymore. It was dangerous. The only way was to get rid of it. She slowly stood up with her hand outstretched. She even half hoped that all the problems that happened today would go away once the locket was gone.   
  
Jamie glared at the locket for a second, taking in what she hoped to be her last sight of this wretched necklace, before closing her hand around it and raising it up in the air. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes, swung her hand in the direction of the floor. But her hand stopped all of a sudden about midway down.   
  
What happened? Jamie thought as she opened her eyes. She couldn't throw the locket down. It was as if some kind of force was stopping her. No, Jamie realized, It wasn't some magic force. It was herself!   
  
"No" Jamie said out loud, to whomever or whatever, she didn't know. For all she cared she could be speaking to the locket itself.  
  
"No" she said again, and closed her hand one more time. This time when she threw her hand down, the locket flew out of her grasp and bounced on the floor, making a loud clunking noise.   
  
Now this was a metal locket, and metal doesn't break that easily, so Jamie walked up to it and stomped on it. She stomped numerous times before realizing that she had somewhat deformed the locket. Then she picked it up, walked over to the window and tossed it out.   
  
Jamie might have been able to make the locket vanish by using some kind of magic spell, but that most likely wouldn't have worked. And in any event, the locket was gone now. Out of her life for good. Or so Jamie thought. In truth, the locket lay misshapen at the edge of Hogwarts castle, still very capable of causing great evil.   
  
Jamie dusted off her clothes and walked towards the door. She reached for the handle when a wave of guilt passed over her. It was guilt, mixed with a little pain.   
  
Why did I throw the locket out? She yelled, mentally slapping herself. It was so pretty, and it did no harm to me. She said again.  
  
Wait! Jamie's other half argued. What about when you opened it, wasn't that scary, you woke up on the floor in the library sweating.   
  
Maybe that was something else that caused it. How do you know for sure it was the locket?  
  
Because I know! She said with a tone of finality in her voice. But her new half, the one she never knew before, didn't give up that easily.  
  
Soon the room started spinning, and Jamie began to feel empty, as if she had thrown a part of herself out of the window with the locket. Her dark half started taking on a form of its own. Jamie not only felt empty now, but split in two.   
  
Suddenly she was in a strange room, and before her stood two figures, one dressed in white, the other in black. Upon closer observation, Jamie realized that both the figures were her. The sole difference between them was that the one dressed in black had straight hair which hung lose past her shoulders, while the other one had her hair pulled up loosely and tucked into a bun.   
  
Jamie sat there in silence as the two figures began to fight. Everything was blurry, and she wasn't sure where she was.  
  
Every time Jamie tried to speak, she was silenced. Now, she felt as if she had been cut out of her own conversation. Her two sides had grown so strong that they had split apart, leaving Jamie completely empty.   
  
All she could do was sit and watch Jamie fight with Jamie. She sat alone, knowing that whoever won would take control of her body, making the choices for her from now on. But the half that lost would be there too, waiting for the chance to rise up and take control again.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Jamie's vision began to get clearer. She realized she was lying on her bed in her dormitory, breathing very hard. Her head ached, but now at least the empty feeling was gone.   
  
Slowly Jamie stood up, smiled slightly, and walked toward the door.  
***************************************************  
  
Allrighty then! That's the end of that ;) I finally got around to finishing this one *grins* Hope you like it.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, and if ya'll review, I'll be more than happy to mention everyone of you in my next chapter  
  
Sadly I haven't been getting many reviews. *Pouts* I need to know that some people are reading my story. It would make me feel better. So please, please please please please PLEASE! Review. You don't know how much it means to me. Thanks. OH, and if ya need help, the review button is right down there, yup, the little pretty blue one. ;)  
  
  



End file.
